


Finding Balance

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Out of Balance 2 [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Daken uses his pheromones on Scott, M/M, nothing happens but the threat is there, one sided Daken/Scott, so attempted rape warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: After Jean's death Scott has lived alone in Alaska for years but Sam Guthrie and a team of x-men need his help to find Cable.
Series: Out of Balance 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847506





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> This fic was meant to launch the sad time line and was the one I most interested in writing but I only finished two chapters before I entered one of my dormant periods and never got around to finishing it

Finding Balance  
Chapter One

He was chopping wood for the stove when he heard the pop and turned to see what looked like a team of X-men standing behind him. He recognized Cannonball, Chamber, Neophyte, and Siryn but he didn’t recognize the other three it had been more than three years since he’d left the X-men for good so he guessed they’d added more members. “What are you doing here?” He asked annoyed that they had interrupted him.

“Nathan is missing,” Canonball said quickly. “He left something for you in case he disappeared so we brought it to you.” The younger mutant threw the object to him and he caught it. “He said you’d recognize it.”

“It’s a messenger cylinder from the time he grew up in,” He said as he examined it. “It is genetic coded to only be able to be opened by the intended recipient.” He found the scanning port and after pulling off his gloves let it scan him.

“Well Slym, if your seeing this then X-force and I failed and the world is about to get a lot more dangerous for mutants,” the image of his son said as it appeared. “I don’t know if you care any more about anything but if you do then you have to find ...” The canister suddenly exploded.

“Where did you find it?” He asked the shocked mutants staring at it. “Someone tampered with it before it got here so where exactly was it left?” He could tell the new members were a bit shocked at his commanding tone but Sam still snapped to attention as if he was still in the x-men.

“I got a call a few days ago from Cable asking me to come along on a mission but I turned him down,” Sam said after a moment. “He told me if I didn’t hear back from in a few days to head to an old bolt hole we used during the X-force days.” Cannonball looked over at the team following him. “When I didn’t hear form him I recruited a team and sat out and that’s where we found it the place had been trashed but that was in a sealed box addressed to you.”

He turned and headed into his cabin to grab his visor and pack a few belongings once was done he walked back out to see them standing there. “Well come on let’s go find my son,” He said and the ones who remembered him fell into step behind him the new members looked a little confused but also fell into step. “So who are they,” He shrugged toward the new members.

“The blonde with short hair and war paint is Rax one of the Neo,” Sam said calmly. “The guy with mohawke is Daken Wolverine’s reformed villain son and the long haired Surfer is Slipstream our ride.”

“Then tell him to take us to Genosha we need to see if Professor Xavier can locate Cable or anyone else with Cerebro,” he heard a snort and looked over at Daken. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Xavier won’t help he isn’t concerned with any thing but Genosha,” Daken said with a dark smirk. “You’d have better luck if you went to that poor excuse for a school that Beast is attempting to run.”

“We tried calling him for help earlier Scott but we were told he was too busy,” Syrin said sounding disgusted. “So that’s why we came straight to you.” He wondered what could have changed in three years that made Xavier turn away a call for help from his X-men.

“I don’t care we are going to Genosha and Xavier is going to see us, regardless of how busy he is,” he said. “So Slipstream do whatever it is you do and take us to Genosha now.” He saw Daken smiling at him. “What?”

“You know I’m starting to see what the old man liked about you Summers,” Daken said smiling even wider. “You heard him pretty boy take us to Genosha so we can pay Charles Xavier a visit.” He noticed the others looked worried by Daken’s statements.

The Ride through the portal to Genosha was rough and the fact they ended up in a plaza a good mile from the Palace where Xavier stayed made things worse. “Sorry, I can’t get any closer there’s some kind of security scrambler in place.” The young blond man said looking around. “I think they know we are here?” He pointed up toward a black bird approaching.

“Good,” he said ignoring the worried looks some of the others exchanged. He stood there waiting for the black bird to land wondering who would be in it. He was actually pleasantly surprised when his brother stepped out leading what looked like a security team. “Alex it is good to see you,” He said but got a gun pointed in his face.

“It is good to see you too Scott now why are you here,” Alex said looking at all of them. “Teleporting into the middle of Genosha is a serious crime everyone has to come in by the proper gate ways.”

“I’m here to see the Professor,” he said ignoring the guns from the other security guards. “Nathan is missing and I need Xavier to use Cerebro to see if he can be located.” He could tell that shocked Alex and his brother paused for a moment. He began to take notice of the position of the guns if it came to a fight.

“Give me a minute,” Alex said and headed back into the Black bird. He came back out a few moments later and said, “Stand down we are to escort Scott and his team to the castle.” He then turned back to Scott. “You’ll have to wait till tomorrow Xavier isn’t on the island at the moment and won’t be back till then but he says he’ll check Cerebro as soon as he’s back.”

“There has to be another telepath who can do the search,” Sam said speaking up. “We don’t have to wait for Xavier we can be on our way much quicker if another telepath does it?” He got the distinct impression Sam and the others did not want to be here on Genosha.

“Only Xavier can access Cerebro it has been that way ever since Emma Frost died being unable to handle the level of amplification the Genoshan Cerebro puts out.” Alex said as he led them toward the plane. “You’ll be given food and lodging until tomorrow.”

He got a bad feeling from how formal Alex was being it had been a few years so you’d think his brother would be happy to see him. Of course Alex could be pissed that he’d disappeared for three years. He resolved to try to get his brother alone at some point and talk things out since he was stuck here for a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Balance 2

He heard the balcony door opening and carefully pulled his visor on in place of his goggles. He didn’t care who was sneaking into the room he’d been given but if they meant trouble they’d regret it. He slid out of bed and looked around careful to keep his hand trained on the release. “You know when I searched your old boat house there was nothing but tight white briefs I am disappointed to see you’ve switched to boxer briefs,” Daken said stepping out of the shadows just enough for his face to be visible.

“Is there a reason you are here,” He said carefully keeping his hand on the controls of his visor. He did not like the fact this man had gone through he stuff he abandoned at the boat house when he left the X-men. 

“I’m just bored and I was curious to see the man my father had a relationship with in the flesh,” Daken said looking him up and down. “I guess I have to admit my dad also has good taste in men.” There was something about the predatory way he was looking at him that made him nervous. “I thought maybe we could see how I stack up against him in bed.” Daken then stepped fully forward into the light wearing nothing but a tiny red thong and suddenly he was over come with lust for the other man.

“Stop,” he said as Daken began to walk toward him. “The pheromones turn them off.” He saw Daken start and look angry. “Last chance, one more step and I take your head off.” He wasn’t kidding and he could tell Daken knew it the arousal dropped and the man regarded him with an curious expression.

“How did you know,” Daken said obviously curious. “You haven’t been alone with Sam for him to warn you before now.” Daken actually seemed more interested in him then than when he was trying to seduce him using his powers.

“Hank has the same power, ever since he first went blue and fuzzy,” He said watching Daken’s eyes widen. “Before he got it under control when he walked into the room spontaneous arousal at his presence was a familiar occurrence for all of us.” Daken looked amused at the suggestion. “Hank at least has the morals not to use it on people.”

“His loss it would certainly make his life easier,” Daken said with a dark smile. “Do you really think your optic blast could kill me?” There was a challenge there and he got the impression how he answered would determine if Daken tried his pheromones again.

“I know it can, after all I’m one of two people picked out by Xavier to kill your father if he ever turned on mutant kind,” He said watching Daken’s eyes widen. “Just because I don’t usually use it to kill doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“You are certainly more interesting than I thought you’d be,” Daken said dropping back into the shadows. “We will have to resume this later.” The man slipped out the window the way he came. He waited until the other man was gone to lower his hand. He didn’t like to admit it even just to his self but Daken’s pheromones were stronger than Hanks used to be and he was out of practice at the defenses against forms of mind control Xavier had drilled into them. He wasn’t actually sure he would have been able to fight back if Daken had pushed the issue.

He slipped on a pair of jeans and headed out of the room. He needed to get the full story on Daken and why he was even on this team now if he was going to have to deal with him. He headed to Sam’s door and knocked. He knew it was late but this couldn’t wait. Sam opened the door cautiously moments later obviously dressed for bed. “Daken paid you a visit didn’t he?”

“Yes, why is he even on the team?” He asked as he pushed past Sam into his room. He knew he shouldn’t be so harsh to Sam; after all he wouldn’t even know his son was missing if it wasn’t for the younger man. 

“We needed a tracker and he was the only one at the institute,” Sam said shaking his head. “I wanted Wolfsbane, or Laurie but there wasn’t time to wait so we are stuck with him now.” He could tell Sam sounded tired. “He’s obsessed with his proving his superiority to his father so I thought he might try something with you because of your past relationship with him.” Sam looked a bit run down. “I thought he’d wait till we left Genosha though so I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.”

“Why was he even at the institute he doesn’t seem like X-men material,” He asked hoping Sam could explain. “He showed up in my room and tried to seduce me with his pheromone powers, I know I’ve been away but that isn’t how an X-man should act.”

“He showed up at the institute about a year ago after trying to assassinate Charles Xavier.” Sam said shaking his head. “Professor Xavier did something to him that left him broken Wolverine has spent the last year trying to patch him up and he’s mostly obeyed the rules while his dad was around.” Sam looked out the window then, “But between his dad going missing and being here on Genosha it looks like he’s reverting to what he used to be.” He realized that Wolverine must be on the team that went missing he hadn’t even asked who else was missing beside his son.

“Is that why you and the others were reluctant to come to Genosha?” He asked as some of the puzzle pieces were finally starting to make sense. “Are you worried he’ll try to kill the Professor again?” He would ask about X-force in detail later he needed to head off any potential attacks on Xavier.

“Xavier has made a lot of disturbing choices the last couple of years while you’ve been away,” Sam said still staring out the window. “The truth is most of us don’t trust him anymore and he’s pretty much told all of us to stay off his island if we don’t support him.” Sam then turned back looking even more worried. “Storm even left the island over her disagreements with him she came back to the institute last month.”

He hadn’t known any of this and was beginning to think that he was only going to screw things up if he stayed involved in the search for his son. “Just be careful tomorrow when you meet with Xavier and if Daken shows up in your room again blast him through the wall a few times.” Sam said with a slight smile. “It should convince him to leave you alone.”

“We’ll talk more tomorrow after we find out if Xavier can help us,” He said and turned to leave. “Thank you Sam for telling me about Nathan being missing no one else would have.” He knew that was true none of the other x-men had told him anything of what was going on. He had done too good a job burning all his bridges when he left.


End file.
